


Love in a photograph

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One Imagines [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Photography, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Your job is to take photos of the drivers taking part in the 2017 Formula One season. You didn't count on Sebastian Vettel turning your head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this gif: http://justagirlrambling.tumblr.com/image/158571902482

You stand by the side, fiddling with your camera lens as one of the production team approaches you.

"Okay, Y/N. Mr Vettel is ready for his photograph."

You nod and quickly change the settings until you're happy and then approach the man himself, who is talking to his PA near the green-screen.

You cough politely to get his attention and Sebastian turns around to face you.

Your stomach drops.

No one said he'd be this beautiful.

You are aware he's speaking to you, so you try to clear the fog from your brain and smile up at him.

"I'm sorry, what was that. Mr Vettel?" You ask, blushing.

"Call me Seb." Sebastian says with a smile. "I was just asking if you were ready for my close up."

"Oh. Of course." You reply, motioning for him to stand in front of the screen.

Sebastian does as you ask and you quickly stand before him to take the portfolio shot.

In the camera lens he is stunning. His blue eyes shine playfully and the small smile he sends you as you take the photo makes your heart flip. His hair is just a little fluffed up, giving him a playful edge.

Once you are done, you put the camera away and thank him for his time, your hands shaking as you zip the camera bag up. 

Just before you can finish packing up however, Sebastian gently places a hand on top of yours and your brain stops working.

"Listen, how about we get a drink after you've taken the rest of the  photos?" Sebastian asks, suddenly shy.

You smile up at him, your heart thumping again. "I would love to." You answer.

Sebastian sends you a boyish grin and warmth flows through you. "Great! See you later Miss...."

"L/N" You say with a smile. "I'm looking forward to it."

Sebastian nods. "Me too. I'll come back once you've finished."

And with one final wave in your direction, he is gone.

You let out a breath you were unaware that you were holding and smile to yourself.

Today just got a whole lot more interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
